destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Exclusion Zone
Exclusion Zone is a story mission in Destiny and takes place in Meridian Bay, Mars. Objectives *Infiltrate Cabal Bunker *Hack Cabal System *Repel Cabal Assault *Find the Gate *Scan Cabal System *Steal an Access Key *Access Survey Post Transcript {Cutscene} The Guardian's jumpship flies through Mars' low orbit towards the surface. It eventually makes its way to the skyline of Mars, over the Barrens of Meridian Bay. It weaves through the desolate buildings in the area. *'GHOST': These coordinates put the gate to the Black Garden near the lost city of Freehold. It's been buried in the sands since the Collapse. Now, the Cabal occupy the area and most of Mars. No one gets through their Exclusion Zone. The jumpship hovers over an unoccupied area. The Guardian transports out, and the jumpship takes off. {Gameplay} *'GHOST': Great. The gate to the Black Garden is miles from here, and the Cabal got a lock on orbital communication. If you want your Sparrow, we're going to have to break into one of their bunkers and disable the system. The Guardian heads toward a bunker. *'GHOST': Here's what I have on the Cabal: eight hundred pounds and highly militarized. They blow up planets and moons just for getting in their way. Just so you know what we're dealing with. The Guardian finds a door with an electronic lock. *'GHOST': They're inside. My advice: we avoid engagement until we understand them better. The Guardian sends their Ghost to work on the lock, which opens quickly. *'GHOST': Hmm. Easier than I thought. The Guardian walks inside the bunker, which is completely empty. *'GHOST': Scanning for something linked to their orbital grids. The Guardian continues exploring, eventually finding an active computer terminal. *'GHOST': That one. The Guardian sends their Ghost to work on the terminal. *'GHOST': Access key? I don't need an access key. DOS is more complicated. Red lights activate an alarm starts to blare. *'GHOST': Oh, I think I initiated a failsafe. A door behind the terminal opens, revealing the other side of the area. A Harvester drops off several Cabal Legionaries and Phalanxes. They all open fire on the Guardian. *'GHOST': I guess that was their failsafe. The Guardian kills the defending Cabal soldiers. A second Harvester drops, releasing more infantry. The Guardian kills them all, and the Ghost neutralizes the alarm, re-linking the Guardian with their Sparrow. *'GHOST': Sparrow is accessible. Let's head toward the gate. The Guardian heads toward the Scablands. *'GHOST': The Cabal appear to be at war with the Vex here. Maybe they know something about the Gate. There's a few outposts nearby. Let's check them out. The Guardian spots several Cabal fighting Vex. *'GHOST': You want to get in the middle of this, that's your call. The Guardian either stays and fights, or ignores them and continues on to Giants' Pass. *'GHOST': An outpost should be up ahead. I can dig into their systems and see what I can find about the Gate. The Guardian enters Giants' Pass. *'GHOST': Look for something I can access. The outpost is heavily guarded by Cabal. The Guardian searches for an access post while fighting them off. They eventually find one, and the Ghost scans it. *'GHOST': Alright, find out who's in charge, and take their key! A Harvester lands into the area and drops off more Cabal, including Bracus Tho'ourg. The Guardian kills him and finds an Access Key on his corpse. *'GHOST': There's another Cabal outpost right near the gate. Let's hope this key works. The Guardian travels to Valley of the Kings, heading past the gate to the Black Garden to a much larger Cabal outpost. The Guardian finds a terminal with a holographic image of the gate. *'GHOST': Let's see what they know about the gate. The Guardian lets the Ghost out and it starts analyzing the data. *'GHOST': Impressive. The Cabal managed to penetrate the Vex cognition mesh. As the Ghost works, the Gate surges with electricity. It attempts to open, but the teleportation field collapses with a resounding thunderous crash, echoing across the entire canyon. *'GHOST': There's a lot here. I'm not sure they even understand what the Gate is. But if we're going to wake the Gate Lord's Eye and get into the Black Garden, looks like we're going to have to go through the Cabal. {Mission ends} References ja:排他エリア Category:Destiny Story Missions